User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/After MHEX, MHEX2 Will be coming!
Hello, Today, I am making an announcement. Monster Hunter EX, once it is finished, will gain a Sequel Game, Monster Hunter EX 2! I am working on it's storyline, but heres the New features that will be in it! New Features Playable Races! Aside from Human Hunters, You can now play as two other races as your main hunters: Wyvernians and Charrelians! Each Race can be customized by the player, and can have different dialogues with NPC's like gaurds and Npc Hunters. Many areas to hunt in! There are many regions you can hunt in now, including those that were added via Expansion by the last game. This includes Moga, Yukomo, Minegarde, the Frontier, The Central World (if Cottonmouth255 Approves, since his content appeared in the last game via expansion) and of course, Revalius nand Aetherius. Each Region will have at least one Village that you can go to, each with it's own pub (which I will get to later), and an area you can do free hunt in (aside from Everwood, Mysterious Forest and Great Sea). Pubs Each Village and City has at least one Pub you can go to. These Pubs are full of Food and Drink based Items, and usually have a special drink each. You an also hear rumours and the latest gossips around that pub's town/city to gain new Free Hunt Quests (which I will get to later) to find sometimes rare and unusual monsters.This is also an area wheer Felyne cooks are found to get meals. Free Hunt Quests Free Hunt Quests are a new type of Quest that can be taken as an objective in Free Hunt. You can only take two Free Hunt Quests at a time in each Free Hunt Area. These Quests usually feature a sometimes rare and unusual monster. They are gained by talking to a pub's barkeeper. Story There is now a defined storyline for each rank in the offline storyline. Mini Games There are now many mini games that can be played in the game. Many of these mini games are neccessary to play in order to gain items that are for palicoes equipment and sometimes for other exclusive items. Palico mode You can now play as your main Palico, as you can in MH Cross. Playable Palicoes can be either Felyne or Melynxe, and can bring two other palicoes with him/her. They are able to ressurect two times before carting, and can escape danger by burrowing, but are not as strong as main race hunters. Guild Quests! Guild Quests return as they do in MH4U. Only Three DLC's There will only be Three DLC's that add new monsters, areas, and more storylines to the game. These DLC's are: *Dawn of the Night *Dragonkin *Expedition to Outlands Older Features All Features from MHEX and previous games returns. If you have suggestions for it, feel free to post them in the comments below! Until next time! Gojira57 (talk) 14:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57